engelpediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:Antidevil95
=Über mich= Nun ist es Zeit, dass ihr etwas über mich erfahrt, da ich vertrauenserweckend und offen sein möchte. Ich selber bin evangelischer Christ, jedoch immer bereit, mich auch mit Leuten anderer Glaubensrichtungen zu unterhalten und Freundschaften zu schließen. Ich bin sogar bereit, mit Satanisten und Black Metal - Fans Kontakt zu haben, solange besagte Kontakte beleidigungsfrei laufen. Ich bin immer da, sofern ich Zeit habe für Probleme, die sich um dieses Wiki drehen. Jedoch werde ich jedem die Hände bügeln, der hier irgendeinen anderen Benutzer beleidigt oder Bilder hier absolut zweckentfremdet. Nun werdet ihr alles über meine Hobbys, Lieblingsbands und andere Dinge, die sonst noch so wichtig sind erfahren. Hobbys Musik machen Ich spiele Gitarre, E-Gitarre und bin gerade dabei, auch E-Bass zu lernen. Geschichten und Gedichte schreiben Ich schreibe gerne Fantasy- und Horrorgeschichten mit düsterem Hintergrund. Meine Gedichte drehen sich um Schlachten, Morde und Gemetzel. Musik hören Ich bevorzuge Metal, weil ich den Sound einfach nur geil finde!!! Bilder malen Ich zeichne und male Dämonen, Engel, Blutbäder, Einhörner und so ziemlich alles andere, was mit Mythologie zu tun hat. Leute austricksen, die mir auf die Nerven gehen Lieblings-Künstler & -Bands Kamelot Genre: Power/Melodic Metal Lieblingslieder: *Love You To Death *March Of Mephisto Mob Rules Genre: Power/Melodic Metal Lieblingslieder: *Cannibal Nation *Close My Eyes *Lost *Soldiers Of Fortune Narnia Genre: Power Metal Lieblingslieder: *Kings Will Come Powerwolf Genre: Power Metal Lieblingslieder: *Saturday Satan DragonForce Genre: Power/Speed Metal Lieblingslieder: *Through The Fire And Flames Epica Genre: Symphonic Metal Lieblingslieder: *Cry For The Moon *Storm The Sorrow Nightwish Genre: Symphonic Metal Lieblingslieder: *Nemo *Planet Hell Sirenia Genre: Symphonic Dark Metal Lieblingslieder: *Euphoria *Lithium And A Lover Katatonia Genre: Dark Metal Metallica Genre: Heavy Metal Lieblingslieder: *Nothing Else Matters *Wherever I May Roam Sonic Syndicate Genre: Heavy Metal Amon Amarth Genre: Melodic Death Metal Arch Enemy Genre: Melodic Death Metal Scar Symmetry Genre: Melodic Death Metal Vermin Genre: Death Metal Devildriver Genre: Death- und Thrash Metal Demonica Genre: Thrash Metal Lieblingslieder: *Demon Class System of a Down Genre: Alternativ Metal KoЯn Genre: Nu Metal Lieblingslieder: *Did my Time Luca Turilli Genre: Nu Metal Foo Fighters Genre: Rock Lieblingslieder: *The Pretender Scorpions Genre: Hard Rock Lieblingslieder: *Rock You Like A Hurricane *Wind Of Change Saturnian Genre: Extreme Symphonic Metal (Symphonic Black Metal) Lieblingslieder: *Dimensions Dimmu Borgir Genre: Symphonic Black Metal Lieblingslieder: *Gateways *The Promised Future Aeons *The Sacrilegious Scorn Saille Genre: Symphonic Black Metal Lieblingslieder: *Haunter Of Dark *Ritual Descent *Subcutaneous Terror Chthonic Genre: taiwanischer Black Metal Lieblingslieder: *Takao Belphegor Genre: Blackened Death Metal Lieblingslieder: *Angel Of Retribution *Enthralled Toxic Sabbath *Hell's Ambassador *Veneratio Diaboli I Am Sin Anaal Nathrakh Genre: Black Metal Lieblingslieder: *A Metaphor For The Dead *More Of Fire Than Blood *The Final Absolution *Todos Somos Humanos God Seed Genre: Black Metal Lieblingslieder *Awake Gorgoroth Genre: Black Metal *Sign Of An Open Eye Lieblingsfilme Dogma Nightmare on Elm's Street Meine Beiträge * Meine beliebtesten Seiten =Eine kleine Bildergalerie= Hier werde ich meine Lieblingsbilder, die ich in diesem Wiki habe auflisten Pentagramm.jpg Baphomet.png Nyx.jpg Jesus Christus.jpg Satanas.jpg Dracula.jpg Hund von Tindaloss.png